


Nage coulée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [196]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Swimming Pools, Wattpad.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël était un terrible nageur, alors il s'entraînait le plus souvent possible à la piscine.





	Nage coulée

Nage coulée

  
Raphaël avait plusieurs talents, tous plutôt stupides comme savoir comment toucher son nez avec sa langue (ouais c'était vraiment inutile), mais par contre il était un terrible nageur. Alors pour arranger le coup pour les vacances d'été, il se forçait à aller à la piscine pour s'entraîner, faire quelques brasses et essayer de retenir sa respiration. Plusieurs fois, il était trop fatigué au bout d'une heure de crawl ou de nage papillon, alors Raphaël se laissait flotter dans le petit bassin en évitant les ballons des gosses. Et aujourd'hui, Varane se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans le grand bassin, à longer le bord, suivre la ligne, il aurait dû aller à la piscine en tant qu'enfant au lieu de jouer à la PlayStation, maintenant tous ses amis allaient se moquer de lui (Paul, Dembouz et Lucas feraient peut-être même semblant de le noyer s'ils le voyaient aussi pitoyable à la nage).

  
Généralement, Raphaël nageait seul, mais des fois il avait le droit à des cours du maître nageur de l'établissement, Didier lui apprenait un tas de choses à chaque fois qu'il décidait de le prendre sous son aile. Aujourd'hui, il travaillait seul le dos crawlé, ses lunettes de plongée, sans utilité avec cette nage, sur son front, Raphaël espérait d'ailleurs à chaque fois que personne n'était sur la même ligne que lui pour ne heurter personne. À la fin de sa séance habituelle, Varane se retrouva sur un plongeoir pour sauter dans l'eau, il s'entraînait aussi pour les sauts qu'il devrait faire plus tard en vacances. Il était à court d'énergie, ses jambes tremblant sous son poids de la pire des manières, il en venait à même à se demander s'il avait le vertige... Raphaël souffla en réajustant ses lunettes sur ses yeux, avant de prendre un léger élan pour sauter, tout aurait dû bien se passer, c'était une journée normale, il aurait dû plonger normalement dans l'eau chlorée... Normalement. Mais Raphaël était en plus d'un terrible nageur, incroyablement malchanceux, son pied glissa sur le rebord et il retomba bien droit pour faire un plat. Et comme un abruti, au lieu de chercher à se sauver, Raphaël laissa expirer son restant d'air, alors qu'il était au fond de la piscine avec une sale brûlure sur les abdos.

  
Raphaël ne savait pas comment remonter, il était à bout de force et de souffle, l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses lunettes et lui brouillant la vue. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il perdait espoir de retourner un jour en vacances, pourquoi avait-il sauté de cette manière ? Pourquoi bordel ?! Pourquoi... Quand il ne vit plus rien à la fermeture de ses paupières, Raphaël expira une dernière fois alors que l'eau remplissait peu à peu ses poumons pour brûler sa cage thoracique... C'était la fin... Dans une piscine municipale...

  
''Un... Deux... Trois...'' Un bourdonnement léger vibrait dans ses oreilles alors qu'une soudaine pression martelait sa poitrine, une chaleur se posant sur ses lèvres, ses alvéoles pulmonaires retrouvant leur travail... Quand Raphaël ouvrit les yeux, une ombre aux cheveux blancs planaient sur lui, frappant son cœur à répétition (lui avait-il fait du mal par le passé pour une telle vengeance ?), il papillona des yeux alors que l'eau de ses poumons finissait par être recrachée... Il se pencha sur le sol, la terre ferme, il était vivant, et bizarrement, Raphaël se sentait chaud des nombreux baisers de Didier, il pensait même qu'il avait apprécié...

  
Fin


End file.
